My girlfriend is a Gumiho
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: "Una gumiho es un zorro de nueve colas que mantiene forma humana, generalmente de una mujer.En Corea, es casi siempre una figura maligna, una criatura carnívora que se da el festín con carne humana." Nyo!BelarúsxNyo!S.Korea. Basado en el Dorama "My Girfriend is a Gumiho", ¡Disfruten!
1. Pintura

Adv: Este fic está basado en el dorama "My Girlfriend is a Gumiho", no es completamente igual está adaptado a los personajes y la historia quizás cambie un poco. De hecho el inicio ni si quiera es parecido.  
Nyo!BelarúsxNyo!

**Capítulo 1**

Una vez más había visitas en la casa de su hermana, la verdad es que esperaba poder pasar un fin de semana tranquilo junto a ella, aunque bien sabía que no estaba precisamente tranquila cuando estaba junto a él. De todas maneras ella ahora mismo se veía feliz, si ella lo estaba entonces el también lo estaría, intentaría poner su mejor cara aún cuando la china no le agradara demasiado, por acaparar a su hermana más que nada.  
Esta vez la muchacha había llegado con unos interesantes objetos a los ojos de su hermana y una curiosa pintura de una mujer con un zorro, había llegado con bastantes presentes, seguramente había ido a la casa de sus hermanos antes de venir. Pero lo que le sorprendió no fue eso, si no que también trajo un regalo para él, y eso que él ni se dignaba en hablar con ella, solo un saludo cordial y sería todo. Su hermana estaba bastante emocionada y deseaba ver lo que había traído su amiga para él, suspiró algo apesadumbrado pero agradeciendo el regalo a fin de cuentas, no podía ser tan malagradecido, eso no le gustaría a su hermana.

- Lo traje desde Corea aru, espero que te guste

Alzó una ceja con curiosidad, ¿Desde Corea?

- De seguro le va a encantar, anda ábrelo

Decidió hacer caso a las palabras de su hermana de una vez por todas, desgarró el papel de regalo con cuidado y sacó lo que parecía ser una pintura de su interior, lo observó con más detalle, la tela se veía bastante antigua, seguramente unos cientos de años debía poseer la pintura. Desvió la mirada hasta el rostro sorprendido de Anya, al parecer le había gustado su regalo, dirigió su mirada hacia la pintura nuevamente, observándola con más detalle. El dibujo de una anciana con un pequeño zorro a su costado ocupaban el cuadro, la verdad no tenía nada demasiado especial pero tenía ese toque oriental que la verdad, le agradaba.

- Gracias

Esas fueron sus palabras de agradecimiento hacia la amiga de su hermana, la cual simplemente sonrió satisfecha mientras ahora comenzaban a ver los regalos que había traído para su hermana, tocó la tela del cuadro con su dedo pulgar, realmente se sentía frágil, debería tener cuidado. Decidió retirarse a su cuarto para colgar enseguida el recuadro, no quería que se estropeara. ¿Tendría esa pintura alguna historia? Se había olvidado de preguntar, luego lo haría si recordaba hacerlo.  
Una vez en su habitación martilló un clavo en la pared, en donde colgó el regalo de la asiática, la verdad es que se sentía algo fuera de lugar pero no se veía mal.  
Se sentó sobre su cama para observarlo un poco y no supo si fue el cansancio acumulado por incansables horas de trabajo que sus párpados se cerraron y cayó rendido ante el sueño.

Seguramente habían pasado un par de horas antes de que volviese a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la pintura recientemente regalada, mantuvo la vista pegada en ella unos segundos antes de incorporarse y sentarse en la cama.

- _Dibuja una cola_

Rapidamente sacó una navaja desde el interior de su abrigo mientras buscaba con la mirada desde donde había provenido esa voz, pero parecía no haber nada ni nadie dentro de su habitación, aflojó el agarre del arma blanca un poco, mirando el espacio de su habitación extrañado.

- _Dibuja la novena cola  
_  
De nuevo la voz, ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando? Reafirmó su navaja y se puso de pie, abriendo el clóset y todos los lugares en donde pudiese caber una persona, pero nada.

- Basta de juegos. ¿Quién eres y dónde estás?

Su voz sonó grave y decidida. Ya comenzaba a hartarse, a él no le agradaban en absoluto ese tipo de bromas, de hecho no le gustaba ningún tipo de bromas y al parecer le estaban tomando el pelo.

- _Aigoo.. la pintura, ¡dibújale la novena cola al zorro!_

¿Qué?, dirigió su mirada de inmediato a la pintura. ¿Resulta que ahora acababa de tener principios de esquizofrenia? Excelente, lo que le faltaba.

-_ No tienes esquizofrenia, ¡apresúrate y dibuja la novena cola!_

Parpadeó confundido, acercándose a la pared para mirar de cerca la pintura. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo las pinturas hablaban? Entrecerró los ojos, mirando con sospecha el dibujo de la anciana y el zorro.

-_ ¿Qué estás esperando? Dibuja la coooola. El zorro solo tiene ocho colas, dibuja la novena._

Frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada hasta el zorro para comenzar a contar las colas de éste, efectivamente solo tenía ocho colas.

Ahora.. ¿Por qué demonios una pintura le pediría que le dibuje una cola a un zorro? No entendía en absoluto, pero parecía que la pintura comenzaba a desesperarse también. ¿Qué daño le haría dibujarle una cola al zorro? Guardó la navaja y se acercó a su escritorio para sacar un marcador negro permanente, lo destapó y se dirigió hacia la pintura nuevamente, si no hacía el dibujo seguramente estaría escuchando la voz de la pintura toda la vida así que optaría por lo más fácil y sano para todos, hacerle caso.  
Dibujó la novena cola sin demasiado cuidado, después de todo no era demasiado bueno para los dibujos y mucho menos un artista, pero seguramente serviría para lo que quería.

Apenas terminó de dibujar la cola tapó el marcador, esperó unos segundos a que la pintura hablase de nuevo pero nada parecía suceder. ¿Estaría aún dormido? Justo en el momento en que se volteó para dejar el marcador sobre el escritorio sintió como una ventisca atravesaba su habitación, haciendo volar la mayoría de los papeles que estaban sobre el mueble, se volteó rápidamente mirando de reojo la ventana, estaba cerrada.

Definitivamente ese era un día para desafiar a la lógica.

Intentó recoger algunos papeles, acumulándolos en un pequeño montoncito antes de mirar nuevamente a la pintura.  
Lo que vio le dejó helado. El zorro ya no estaba.  
Ahora simplemente estaba la anciana en la pintura, el zorro había desaparecido. Parpadeó rápidamente, seguramente era una jugarreta de su imaginación, volvió a abrir los ojos y el zorro.. No estaba.

- Aish.. Por sacarme de la pintura, **gansanmida**~

Sus ojos se dirigieron con velocidad hacia la figura que estaba sentada ahora mismo en su cama, era una mujer, con rasgos bastante aniñados, asiáticos y una larga trenza amarrada por una gruesa cinta azul. Se llevó las manos a su abrigo con velocidad en busca de sacar la navaja que recientemente había guardado, pero por más que palpaba no había nada. Miró de reojo a la intrusa y notó que la navaja estaba entre sus manos, frunció el ceño mientras retrocedía con cuidado.

- Oh, no me tengas miedo, no te haría nada ya que fuiste tú quien me sacó de ahí ~

La mujer levantó su dedo índice y señaló la pintura, imposible, eso era imposible. Pero el zorro ya no estaba ahí…

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres?

- Tienes rasgos distintos y bonitos, seguramente no estamos en Corea ¿Verdad? –La mirada de ella se veía bastante curiosa, observando todo con interés.

- Respondeme

Exigió con voz firme, no se dejaría llevar por la situación. Sintió la mirada de la muchacha sobre él y se estremeció, era distinta, tenía algo distinto, algo que nunca antes había visto.

- Omo.. No te enojes ~ -Rió por lo bajo antes de decidirse a responder- Me llamo Sun-Hee y soy.. Bueno, soy una _**gumiho*.**_

_***Gansanmida= **_Gracias  
*****_**Gumiho=**_ Probablemente ya sepan qué es, en el próximo capitulo se explicará de todos modos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y me animen a continuar! Disfruten ~


	2. Carne

No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, pero ahora mismo ese no era el mayor problema. Avanzó con el carro de supermercado hasta la sección de carnes y fiambres, tomando un par de bandejas ya cortadas de carne de vaca. Miró de reojo a la muchacha que miraba en todas direcciones con los ojos bastante abiertos.

- Deja eso ahí

Todo parecía tan irreal, como un sueño, estaba seguro de que cuando despertara todo sería solo una pesadilla y luego de un par de minutos lo olvidaría, pero todo era tan real que la verdad es que dudaba seriamente que fuese un sueño.

Incluso se había golpeado la frente contra la pared antes de venir al supermercado debido a los constantes reclamos de la mujer porque tenía hambre.

En una situación normal simplemente la hubiese ignorado, pero el hecho de que había tratado de comerse al perro de su hermana vivo lo obligó a salir a escondidas con ella en busca de carne en el supermercado.

Los ojos oscuros de la chica se posaron con rapidez sobre él y notó como era que sus labios formaban un ligero puchero, que era de todo menos adorable.

¿Qué había hecho mal él en la vida para merecer esto? Él solo había querido con intensidad a su hermana, nada más.

No era ningún pecado.

- ¡VACAAAA!

La chica tenía entre sus manos un peluche de una vaca, a la cual miraba como si estuviese pensando en.. morderla.  
Dejó el carro de lado y fue corriendo hasta un lado suyo para quitarle el peluche de las manos con algo de brusquedad. Sintió las miradas sobre ellos y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ajena. Tomó a la mujer por el antebrazo sin ninguna clase de cuidado, acercándose a su oído para susurrar.

- NO es comida, ¿Podrías quedarte quieta y sólo seguirme?

Ni siquiera se preocupó en mirarle antes de volver a tomar el carro y apurar el paso.  
De alguna manera cuando llegaron a la caja el carro de mercadería tenía muchas cosas que nunca pensó en comprar, de hecho el llevaba únicamente la carne pero ahora habían snacks, sodas y uno que otro artículo.

-Adelante

Escuchó decir a la cajera y ya no hubo vuelta atrás, le lanzó una mirada asesina al zorro. No podía comenzar a descargar ahora el carro y simplemente llevar la carne, detrás de él había una fila enorme.  
Suspiró frustrado y enojado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta, en cualquier situación normal lo habría hecho.

Pero estaba tratando con un ser sobrenatural, no podía subestimarla de esa manera.

- A crédito

Terminó por murmurar a regañadientes pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujer le escuchase y asintiera.

Tendría que ponerle una correa al cuello a Sun-Hee para no perderla de vista y realmente lo haría si seguía así, sin remordimiento alguno. La agarró por la trenza y comenzó a caminar con la otra mano en el carro con las bolsas listas, sin importarle las quejas de ella.

- ¡Ah, Aaaaay! Espera, Espera.. ¡Te sigo!

Y cuando notó que las miradas recaían sobre ellos debido al escándalo que estaba armando le soltó.

- ¿Por qué demonios tengo que alimentarte y cuidarte? Maldigo el día en que dibujé la maldita novena cola.

-Aaaaigoo.. ¡No seas así! Gracias a ti ahora soy libre, ¡Como un pájaro! –Mueve los brazos de arriba abajo con rapidez, imitando el vuelo de un ave.

- Será algo bueno para ti, pero para mí..

- ¡Te lo pagaré de alguna manera!

Entorna los ojos, suspirando de manera cansina. Si fuese por él ya se hubiese deshecho de la mujer hace bastante tiempo, pero era peor que una lapa.  
Gracias al cielo su hermana había decidido irse una temporada con la china, aunque la extrañaría bastante, eso le daría tiempo para deshacerse del zorro.

- Sería mucho más rápido si simplemente te vas

- ¡No quiero! Me gustas, quiero quedarme contigo

Y ahí empezaba de nuevo.

Lanzó las bolsas sin cuidado alguno al maletero de su auto antes de cerrarlo y subirse en el puesto del piloto, hubiese sido genial si la muchacha no se subía, pero no siempre podía suceder lo que uno quería.

No se demoraron demasiado en llegar a su casa, él había guardado completo silencio durante todo el camino, pero por el otro lado pareciera como si a la chica le pagaran por cada palabra que decía, a esas alturas sinceramente, ya sería multimillonaria. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez que hablaba tanto y tan rápido.

Y eso que él se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. "Sí" y "No" básicamente, predominando más el "No".

- Omo.. Omo.. Omo –Le escucha repetir mientras miraba sorprendida el cielo- ¿Hay carruajes voladores?!

- Son aviones, toma las bolsas –Le tendió una cantidad exagerada de bolsas para cualquier persona, de hecho se las entregó todas de uno en uno. Lo impresionante es que pudo tomarlas todas sin queja alguna. ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía?

Le vio entrar en la casa con todas las bolsas encima, como si fuesen tan ligeras como una pluma.

- ¡Svet, veeeeeeen! ¡Vamos a comer carne!

Y sabía muy bien que esa era una amenaza, que si no cocinaba la carne.. El perro de su hermana seguramente reposaría en el estómago de ella.

Se apresuró en seguirle y entrar en la casa, específicamente a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué tengo que comer así la carne? Antes simplemente mordía.. Así –Hace el ademán de morder algo y rasgarlo. Entrecerró los ojos mirándole con cautela.

- Porque los humanos comen carne cocida

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¡Cruda es realmente rica!

Debía hacerle desistir, no quería albergar a una come-perros o caníbal en su casa.

- Porque.. Es más sabrosa cocida..

Intentó sonar lo más convencible posible para que dejara de insistir.

- Hoy habrá luna llena~

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, agradeciendo internamente el que dejara de molestar con el tema de la carne cruda.

- Uhm..

- Hoy puedo mostrarte mis colas

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ver tus colas?

Toma un cuchillo carnicero para luego sacar la carne y ponerla sobre una tabla de manera, comenzando a hacer cortes sobre ella para separar los pedazos de carne con habilidad, bajo la mirada fascinada de la chica.

- Aish, ¡No seas así! Son muy lindas ¿Sabes?

Elevó la vista para mirarle, sin embargo, ella no le estaba mirando a él, mantenía la mirada fija sobre los trozos de carne en la tabla. Los tomó rápidamente antes de ponerlos sobre una mini parrilla electrónica y comenzar a cocerlos.

- No me interesan si son lindas o no

- Tsh.. De todas formas te las mostraré~

- Haz lo que quieras

Graso error.


	3. Gumiho & Colas

**Capitulo 3**

**-**¿Qué es esto ~?

La joven mantenía entre sus manos una lata de soda, mirándola con curiosidad, desde hace un rato estaba con la curiosidad a flor de piel, desde que las había echado al carro de las compras en el supermercado. La carne estaba servida en un plato de fondo bastante grande, lo único que había en el plato era carne y más carne.  
De vez en cuando despegaba la vista de la lata y agarraba un pedazo de carne con unos palillos para llevárselo a la boca, masticando rápidamente y disfrutando del sabor de una carne asada.

- Bebida, soda, refresco. Te lo presento

Por su lado no tenía idea donde era que iba toda la carne que comía la asiática, era como un pozo sin fondo, tragaba y tragaba carne, de hecho ya llevaba comidas tres bandejas de carne. Esa sería la última, no pensaba preparar más.

- Oooh.. –Le ve asentir, como si estuviese memorizando los nombres que le acababa de decir. Escucha como golpea la lata contra la mesa intentando abrirla y no puede evitar gruñir con molestia. ¿Es que no sabe hacer nada? Paciencia… Paciencia era de lo que más carecía.  
Le arrebató la bebida de las manos y la abrió, tendiéndosela nuevamente. Le hizo un gesto sobre cómo debía beber la bebida para que ella lo imitase.

Era como estar enseñándole a un niño.

Sin mencionar que a él no le agradaban los niños.

- **Gansanmida *~** -Agradeció con un tono cantarín, imitando el movimiento que acababa de enseñarle.

El rostro asustado de la muchacha fue reamente divertido, si estuviese acostumbrado a reír seguramente ahora mismo estaría carcajeándose. La chica llevó sus dedos hasta su boca mientras sacaba la lengua y hacía el ademán de limpiarla, había dejado la lata en la mesa de inmediato apenas había probado la bebida.

- Omo omo omo omo –Murmura rápidamente, algo asustada pero sin apartar la vista del perfil de la lata- ¿Qué fue eso? –Sintió su mirada sobre él- ¡La sensación es muy extraña!¡Es como si muchas burbujas atravesaran mi garganta y explotasen!

Extrañamente ahora no sabía si estaba asustada o emocionada, no sabía cómo alguien podía ser tan cambiante.

- Es porque tiene gas

- ¡Ha sido genial! –Le observa aplaudir antes de tomar nuevamente la lata y mirarla como si acabase de plantearse un nuevo desafío-¡Además es deliciosa! ¡La bebida es geniaaaaaal ~!

Y todas las esperanzas de asustarla con la soda se fueron tal como llegaron. Mantuvo su semblante serio durante todo el momento, observando a la chica. Antes no había reparado demasiado en ella, pero debía admitir que era bastante bonita, además de que los rasgos aniñados que poseía le hacían ver bastante adorable, aunque sabía bastante bien que solo era una fachada.

Internamente era un demonio, de eso no cabía duda.

Quizás su estatura era algo baja en comparación a la de sus hermanas, pero no estaba nada mal. Al parecer todas las asiáticas redondeaban en el mismo tamaño.

- Si me sigues mirando así me vas a gastar…

Reaccionó de inmediato al verse sorprendido, volviendo a la normalidad y desviando la vista, no tenía que mirarle para saber que tenía una sonrisa gigante en el rostro ahora mismo.

Debía cambiar el tema, no podía dejarlo simplemente así, por el bien de su orgullo.

- Gumiho..

Se pone de pie y se dirige al ordenador que no estaba demasiado lejos de la mesa, abrió la ventana del buscador y tecleó la palabra recientemente dicha. Lo primero que salió fue el origen, Corea. Eso ya lo sabía, siguió avanzando y se detuvo en ciertos párrafos que le llamaron la atención.  
_  
__"Una__gumiho__es un zorro de nueve colas que mantiene forma humana, generalmente de una mujer. Es una criatura mitológica, nacida en los antiguos mitos chinos. Hay distintas versiones de la figura, tanto en el folklore chino como en el japonés, aunque cada uno es ligeramente diferente"  
_  
Tal parece que en el continente asiático este tipo de criaturas son bastante conocidas, en su caso es primera vez que escuchaba hablar de algo similar y que no fuese una película de ficción. Si lo hubiese leído antes de conocer a Sun-Hee seguramente se hubiese hasta mofado de las palabras que leía.

_"En Corea, es casi siempre una figura maligna, una criatura carnívora que se da el festín con carne humana."_

Tenía más que claro que era una mujer maligna, sobre todo por el hecho de que le hizo gastar una fortuna en el supermercado. Podía asegurar que en su vida había gastado tanto dinero en una sola salida.

"Criatura Carnívora" Ahora entendía el afán que tenía la chica por la carne, pero.. ¿Carne humana? Es decir, notó que había mirado al perro de su hermana, pero nunca presintió que ella quisiera hacerle algo a él o a algún humano. Si le preguntaban, diría que ella era capaz de comer animales vivos pero hasta el momento no había dado indicio de atacar a alguna persona para adueñarse de su carne.

¿Realmente sería así de peligrosa? Tenía sus dudas. Sin embargo, la mantendría vigilada.

_"Un gumiho es malo por naturaleza, y se alimenta de corazones e hígados humanos para poder sobrevivir. Las "gumihos" son sólo mujeres hermosas. El hecho de que así se manifiesten, es la forma_ _folklórica de advertir a los hombres, de los peligros de ser seducidos por una mujer extremadamente bella que puede llevarlos a la locura."_

- ¿Qué estás leyendo~?

Rápidamente cerró la pestaña del navegador, no quería que se enterase de que estaba investigando sobre ella, sobre lo que era. Si bien le habían quedado algunas dudas con eso había logrado entender un poco más la situación.

- Nada

- ¡No mientas!¡Estabas leyendo algo y no me quieres decir! –Se cruza de brazos- Tsh.. Esta escritura es muy rara, yo sólo sé leer hangul antigüo ¿Sabes?

Genial, simplemente genial. No tenía que preocuparse porque intentara leer lo que el leía.

- Uhm..

Ella no tenía buena cara ahora, seguramente le molestaba no entender nada. Pero no era su culpa el que hubiese terminado en un lugar como ese, podía culpar a la china en su lugar. Además, había aprendido algo.

Nunca aceptes el regalo de un chino, ni si quiera por cortesía.. Y mucho menos si viene de Corea.

- Omo.. ¡Ya oscureció!

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, tenía razón, ya estaba oscuro y seguramente la luna estaría adornando el cielo ahora mismo. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa, el plato estaba completamente vacío y habían tres latas más abiertas a un lado del plato, claramente vacías. ¿Había aprendido a abrirlas tan rápido?  
Realmente estaba subestimando su capacidad de aprendizaje.

De un segundo a otro sintió la tibia mano de la asiática rodear la suya, que permanecía generalmente helada, el contraste fue agradable, en los segundos en que pensó aquello sintió como le tironeaba consigo sin ningún esfuerzo. Nuevamente demostrando su fuerza sobrehumana, ni siquiera pudo resistirse.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban sintió la brisa helada sobre el rostro, estaban en el patio trasero de su casa. El zorro soltó su mano y dio unos pasos por delante de él para luego voltearse y mirarle. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando adivinar con que le saldría ahora.

- ¡Observa bien!

- ¿Qué cosa?

No recibió respuesta, al contrario, ella cerró los ojos y lo que siguió le dejó con las palabras de reclamo en la boca. Las colas iban apareciendo una por una desde su espalda, eran hermosas, tenían un ligero destello de color azulado, eran como un pequeño espectáculo. Las colas se movían con suavidad y elegancia, recibiendo la serena luz de la luna para iluminarlas.

No habían palabras para describir la belleza que estaba frente a sus ojos. Solo luego de unos largos segundos logró caer en cuenta de que se había quedado mirando embelesado a la criatura frente a ella.

¿Qué tenía de maléfico un ser así? Definitivamente aquel que escribió ese artículo se había encontrado con una gumiho despertando con el pie izquierdo.

- Estas son mis colas.. ¿Te parecen lindas~?

- Si

Sabía que su respuesta la había desconcertado, su rostro solo pudo aclarárselo. Pero no veía la necesidad de mentir, era la verdad, la imagen era realmente linda y aunque la sensación de no haber visto nunca algo así fuese algo incómoda debía decir que no le provocaba ningún miedo ni rechazo.

- **.. Cheonmal?***

No respondió a eso porque no entendió, pero tenía alguna idea de lo que podía ser por la ilusión que se reflejaba en su rostro. ¿Tan feliz era de escuchar algo así?

Y ahí fue cuando comprendió.

Que era feliz porque seguramente en el pasado, nadie lo creyó así. 

**Comentarios y Aclaraciones**

Oh mi Dios. Bueno, en este capítulo se explicó mejor en qué consistía una gumiho para aquellos que estuviesen algo perdidos. No fue en el anterior porque… SOY MALA (¿?)  
Ahora que me voy dando cuenta todos los capítulos hasta ahora tienen alrededor de cuatro páginas. Quizás eso siga así o aumente, no sé. Todo depende.  
Lo que si puedo asegurar es que nunca será menos que eso.

El nombre de Nyo!Belarús es Svet en honor al bielorruso de mi partner Tina. Porque sí, roleamos esta parejita hermosa y no puedo evitar rendirle homenaje (¿?)

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el Capítulo y sigan comentando. O no escribo más, Okno.

***Gansanmida=** Gracias****

*Cheonmal= De verdad


	4. Hace 600 años

**Capítulo 4**

-Hey, Zorro

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Por qué estabas en una pintura?

Desde hace un momento esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza, pero no había sido capaz de hacerla hasta ese momento, si era una criatura divina, ¿Qué hacía encerrada en una pintura tan antigüa?

- Aaah.. La abuela Samshin me encerró ahí

Si todo desde un principio no tenía sentido para él, ¿Tendría sentido el que una abuela encerrara a un zorro en una pintura?  
Absolutamente no.  
Al parecer la asiática había captado su expresión de incomprensión, por lo que siguió hablando.

- ¡Te contaré mi historia! –Agregó rápidamente, dejando de lado la brocheta de carne que acababa de comer. Se relamió los labios y le miró buscando las palabras precisas para comenzar su relato. Por su parte solo se mantuvo mirándole con atención, con la expresión seria de siempre.

- Todo comenzó hace… Unos 600 años atrás. La abuela Samshin fue quien me creó, por esos tiempos la gente temía a las personas como yo.

"Lo siguen haciendo" Pensó para sus adentros, sin interrumpirle.

- ¡Hice muchos intentos de llevarme bien con ellos! Pero ellos simplemente me rechazaban sin conocerme, diciendo que me comería sus hígados.. –Frunce los labios, ligeramente molesta- ¡De verdad! Si quisiera comérmelos simplemente me los comería completos ¿Por qué limitarme solamente al hígado?, eso sí sería un desperdicio ¿Verdad?

Sintió la mirada de la muchacha sobre él. Bueno, en eso tenía razón así que simplemente se dedicó a asentir, para que continuara.

- La verdad es.. que yo siempre deseé ser humana, deseaba tanto convivir con ellos… -Baja la vista, clavándola en la mesa- Es por eso que la Abuela Samshin hizo un trato conmigo.

- ¿Un trato?

- ¡Sip! Para volverme humana, debía casarme con un humano –Se detiene un momento- Pero no era simplemente eso, sino que ese humano debía amarme y serme fiel durante diez años.

Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Qué tipo de trato era ese? Esa abuela estaba completamente loca o quizás hizo ese trato porque sabía que no sería capaz de cumplirlo.

- La noticia de que una Gumiho deseaba casarse con un humano para volverse una humana se propagó realmente rápido –Hace un gesto con sus manos, estirando sus dedos- La condición que tenía era la de quedarme en mi pequeño templo, no podía salir, debía esperar ahí a quien quisiera casarse conmigo con las ropas correspondientes –Sonríe de manera quebradiza- Estaba vestida de novia todo el tiempo.. Llegaron muchos hombres, pero la mayoría de ellos me cuestionaba por el desear ser una humana. ¿Qué tenía de bueno? No viviría tantos años y no tendría ciertos poderes, ¿Por qué dejar de ser una gumiho?. Los hombres eran ambiciosos y muchos de ellos simplemente me utilizaron para su conveniencia, nunca tuvieron el deseo de casarse conmigo y ninguno lo hizo –Suspira- para cuando pensaba que al fin había encontrado a alguien, desaparecía un día antes de la boda y jamás volvía a verle o a saber de él. Pasaron años en que nadie me visitaba y el tiempo que tenía para casarme caducó, entonces la abuela Samshin me encerró junto a ella en la pintura.

- Eres realmente idiota

- ¿Verdad que sí? –Ríe por lo bajo, volviendo a levantar la vista.

Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse todo el tiempo que estuvo que estar en el templo sentada en la espera de un hombre que deseara casarse con ella, el que tuviese que vestir ropas matrimoniales durante años en la espera de que alguien así llegara.. Cualquier persona en sus cabales se hubiese rendido al primer año o eso era lo que él pensaba.

- Y esa anciana fue bastante cruel

Esas palabras se escaparon de su boca por si solas, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ella ya estaba respondiéndole.

- ¿Tú crees? Pero ella me dio la oportunidad de ser humana

Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta del engaño? De esa manera, cualquiera sería capaz de engañarla. ¿Eran todas las gumihos así de inocentes?

- ¿No te sentías mal por eso?

-¡Claro que sí! Lloraba a menudo, ¿Sabías que cuando una gumiho llora, aunque esté el cielo despejado, llueve?

- ¿Llueve?

La muchacha asiente, sonriendo abiertamente.

- Así que si en un día claro llueve, es porque estoy triste y estoy llorando

La coreana se pone de pie de un solo golpe, estirando los brazos para desesperezarse .

- ¡Omo! ¿Qué es eso?!

Y antes de que fuese capaz de decir algo, la asiática corrió hasta la televisión en donde estaban dando a conocer un nuevo producto para las uñas. Sus ojos se quedaron mirando a la joven, de alguna manera sentía algo de pena por ella, parece ser que la vida de alguien como ella tampoco era fácil.  
Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y a su vez su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, sin despegar la mirada de la figura de la muchacha, quien estaba mirando la televisión desde una distancia bastante corta, casi pegada a la pantalla del televisor.

-Aléjate un poco de la televisión, te dolerán los ojos

- ¡No hay problema, soy una gumiho!

Frunció el ceño debido a la respuesta, ¿las gumihos también eran inmunes a los dolores de cabeza?. Por otro lado, ¿era idea suya o se estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas respecto a las gumihos?

Realmente Sun-Hee había aparecido para cambiarle la rutina, nunca en su vida pensó en la oportunidad de interactuar con un ser sobrenatural, ni siquiera creía en los fantasmas. ¿Significaría eso que los fantasmas si existían?

Su cabeza ahora mismo era un desorden mental y eso le molestaba, las cosas para él siempre habían sido simples. Si no se podían explicar entonces simplemente no existían.

Ahora todo su punto de vista se veía truncado por la aparición de un zorro de nueve colas que se mantenía en su casa como una garrapata. No tenía nada en contra de la mujer pero no quería tenerla en casa, sin contar el hecho de que su hermana volvería en menos de dos semanas, quién sabe si su viaje se adelantaba un poco.

No deseaba que Anya le encontrara con Sun-Hee, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? La sola idea de un momento así le traía dolores de cabeza.

La Gumiho podría tener un pasado muy triste, pero ese no sería un impedimento para deshacerse de ella, debía hacerlo. Además de que él no tenía nada que ver con ella, de hecho le había liberado de la pintura, ya hizo todo lo que podía por ella.

Ahora debería arreglárselas sola.

- ¡Aaaaigoo! ¡Mi cabeza, mis ojos!

El grito de la mujer le hizo despertar. No digan que no se lo había advertido.

- ¿No eras una gumiho? –Pregunta de manera irónica- Prepárate, vamos a salir.

Se acercó al estante y de un cajón con medicamento sacó dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

- Tómate esto con agua y el dolor se te irá

- ¿Eso es magia?!

- No, es un medicamento

- En mis tiempos usaban hierbas..

- Bueno, si no los quieres.. –Hizo el ademán de guardar las pastillas, pero las manos de la chica le detuvieron-

- Aishh.. ¡No seas así, si las quiero! –Le arrebató las dos pastillas de las manos y fue a buscar agua para tomárselos- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A comprar carne?

- .. Claro, te llevaré a un restaurante..

Se acomoda su abrigo y se adelanta hacia la puerta, el día estaba despejado pero aún así estaba helado, así era Minsk.

- ¡Espérame! ¿Comeremos carne?!

- Ajá..

Esperó a que ella saliera antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y emprender camino hacia el parque.

Comentarios y Aclaraciones

Bueeeno, debo partir agradeciendo a todas las personitas que me dejan reviews, adoro postear un capítulo y leer sus impresiones, es la mejor parte de todo 3  
Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, queda mucho por delante así que deben animarse a seguir leyendo ¿Uh? 


	5. Fox Rain

**ADV: **Vuelvo a repetir. Este fic está** ADAPTADO** a los personajes de Hetalia, **no esperen que sea completamente igual **al dorama original, van a haber muchos cambios.

**Capítulo 5**

Después de todo pensaba que debió comprar una correa para la muchacha, era bastante escurridiza y se sorprendía con cada cosa que veía, era como pasear con un cavernícola. Cuando logró calmarla la agarró de la manga, caminando hacia el restaurante que quedaba justo al lado del lago.  
Frunció el ceño al notar que Sun-Hee se resistía a acercarse al restaurante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres comer carne? –Pregunta ya hastiado, mirándole molesto.

- No.. No.. El agua –Señala el gran lago con su dedo índice para luego abrazarse a sí misma.

- ¿Qué tiene el lago?

- ¡Me dan miedo los lagos y el oceáno!

Observó impresionado como retrocedía unos pasos, esto si que no se lo esperaba. Miró en dirección al resaurant, era un barco adaptado para recibir la clientela, cuando recibía cierta cantidad se echaba a andar por medio del lago en un pequeño paseo para agradar a los clientes mientras comían.

Excelente, simplemente excelente.

- Escucha, no te va a suceder nada

- No quiero ir..

- Iré contigo y comeremos carne

- … -Ella comenzaba a pensarlo. Intentó sonar lo más amable posible hasta que terminara por acceder, cosa que le costó unos diez minutos más al menos.

Para cuando se iban acercando tenía prácticamente pegada a la coreana a su brazo. Cuando pusieron el primer pie en el barco sintió como si estuviese un paso más cerca de su objetivo, sonrió para sus adentros e hizo caminar con él a la mujer.

Llegaron hasta las mesas que se disponían para que la clientela hiciera sus pedidos y comiese, la obligó a que se despegara de él y se sentara.  
El mesero no se demoró en llegar y pidió una parrillada de carne, simplemente para satisfacer a la chica y mantenerla ocupada.

Se puso de pie. Ya era hora de que pusiese en acción su plan.

- Voy al baño

- ¡Voy contigo!

- Voy al baño, de hombres –Recalca lo último- No puedes venir conmigo

- ¡Pe.. Pero no quiero estar sola!

Suspira frustrado, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes.

- Escucha, no me demoraré nada, estaré de vuelta enseguida, ni siquiera lo notarás. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de mantenerte tranquila?

La Gumiho no se veía demasiado convencida, sobre todo por el miedo atroz que le provocaba quedarse sola entre medio de tanta agua.

- De verdad que necesito ir al baño

Utilizó un tono de urgencia que nunca antes en su vida había usado, lo que terminó por hacerle asentir. Perfecto.

- ¡Debes volver pronto! –En sus facciones podía observar el temor que sentía hora mismo. No, no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

- Claro

Y sin mediar una palabra más entró al interior del barco, en donde se encontraban los baños. Se miró al espejo durante unos segundos y se desprendió de su abrigo tan característico. Inhaló una buena bocanada de aire y abandonó el baño, para mezclarse con la gente que iba entrando al restaurant.

No le costó demasiado salir de ahí gracias a el disfraz de la gente, era como si todo estuviese de su lado ahora mismo. Cuando abandonó finalmente el barco y se alejó unos buenos metros de ahí se volteó para mirar el lugar en donde se suponía que había dejado a Sun-Hee. Aún seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba comiendo lo que había pedido por ella.

Sonrió satisfecho, lo había logrado sin ningún inconveniente.  
Era realmente cruel dejarle así, pero en ningún momento tuvo la intención de ser una buena persona con ella.  
Notó que el motor de el barco era encendido y comenzaba a desplazarse con lentitud, rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la coreana, la cual se puso de pie de inmediato al sentir el movimiento.  
Se dio media vuelta y corrió aún más lejos.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-o-o-

Svet acababa de retirarse para ir al baño, aún se sentía temerosa de estar ahí sola pero cada vez se hacía más soportable al pensar que el bielorruso volvería enseguida.  
La comida llegó a la mesa y ella ni tonta ni perezosa, comenzó a comer enseguida, la carne estaba realmente deliciosa y sabía aún mejor si se olvidaba del hecho de que estaba en un lago.

Siguió comiendo durante un buen rato. Él aún no volvía, le buscó con la mirada en caso de que hubiese perdido la mesa, pero nada. ¿Tendría dolor de estómago? Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo..

El barco comenzó a desplazarse, alejándose cada vez más de la orilla. Soltó el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca y se puso de pie de inmediato, aterrorizada. Sentía su cuerpo temblar debido al miedo.

- ¿Svet? –Llamó en un hilillo de voz, se acercó un poco a la baranda del barco, la distancia que mantenía el barco de la orilla ya era demasiada, no podría llegar con un salto. Sus ojos recorrieron el barco con rapidez, buscando a quien se suponía era su protector, pero nada, de nuevo.  
Cerró los ojos para intentar sentir su esencia.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, se dirigió al interior del barco en busca de los baños. Su esencia, todavía estaba ahí..

- ¡Svet! ¡Sveeet! –No le preocupó que los hombres le miraran, entró en el baño de todos modos.

Y ahí encontró… el abrigo de él.

Tragó pesado y tomó el abrigo. No podía ser… Se mantuvo unos segundos pensando, ignorando los murmuros de la gente que se había concentrado justo en la puerta del baño observarle con curiosidad.  
Se dio media vuelta y Salió a toda velocidad del baño, volviendo al lugar en donde le había dejado el bielorruso. Se acercó nuevamente a la baranda, buscando desde esa distancia a Svet.  
Le vió, corriendo en la dirección opuesta a ella.

- … No puede ser .. ¿Svet? –Su voz apenas salía como un gemido.

Se dejó caer al suelo de golpe, se aseguró de afirmarse bien de la baranda con un brazo y con el otro apegaba el abrigo del chico contra suya, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

- No, no puede ser –Murmura bajísimo- Me dejó.. sola..

Una lágrima se aventuró a deslizarse por su mejilla, a la cual se sumaron muchas más en solo cuestión de segundos.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-

Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del barco como para que ni siquiera ella fuera capaz de reconocerle, se volteó para mirar en dirección al barco, este ya estaba bastante lejos de la orilla.  
- Adiós Sun-Hee

Esas palabras de despedida salieron de sus labios sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, se giró para continuar su camino y salir de ahí cuando una gota cayó sobre el puente de su nariz.

Y a esa gota comenzaron a sumarse muchas más con rapidez.

Estaba lloviendo, estaba lloviendo fuertísimo.

Frunció el ceño, el día estaba despejado y en las noticias no había sido anunciado ningún tipo de lluvia. La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a correr hasta un lugar con techo para refugiarse.

- ¿Cómo es posible que en un día soleado y caluroso como este llueva?!

Escuchaba a un par de mujeres quejarse.

Y ahí lo recordó.

_"__¿Sabías que cuando una gumiho llora, aunque esté el cielo despejado, llueve?_

_- ¿Llueve?_

_La muchacha asiente, sonriendo abiertamente._

_- Así que si en un día claro llueve, es porque estoy triste y estoy llorando"_

¿Significaba eso que Sun-Hee estaba llorando ahora?

Imposible.

Pero tenía sentido..

Sintió como su estómago se apretujaba con fuerzas, no era capaz de imaginarla llorando, ella era una chiquilla sonriente, el llanto no le quedaba, en absoluto.

Se volteó una vez más para mirar en dirección al barco… y corrió, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitiesen hacia la orilla del lago.

**Comentarios y Aclaraciones**

TYASJKD Sufrí tanto escribiendo este capítulo ;n; .. Espero les haya gustado, me demoré un poco debido a la u que consume mi tiempo, ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

Me llegó un review que me gustaría aclarar pero como me lo mandó un Invitado no pude responderlo de manera interna, así que.. Bueno, lo respondo por aquí.

_"Algo que de momento no me gusta es que el protagonista (Nyo!Belarus), no tiene el mismo encanto que Cha Dae Woong."_

Bueno.. ¿Qué puedo decir?.. No quiero que esto suene en mala pero debo aclararlo xDDu. Cha Dae Woong tiene una personalidad completamente diferente a Nyo!Belarús. Él es un chico mimado y consentido por su abuelo rico, que se escapa de su casa para filmar una película de acción. Es miedoso y popular, tiene una personalidad sociable, etc.  
¿Cómo podría hacer que Svet fuese así? Si lo hiciera de esa manera, sería completamente OC y sería como escribir el mismísimo dorama. Además lo más seguro es que la gente me tire huevos por ponerlo de esa manera xDDu..

Recuerden que el fic se centra en esta pareja.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego ( L ) 


	6. Persecusión

**ADV: **Este fic e historia están adaptadas a los personajes de Hetalia, no esperen que sea completamente igual al dorama original, **HAY muchos cambios**.

**Capítulo 6**

**-**¿Sun-Hee?  
Escuchó la profunda voz de bielorruso llamarle, rápidamente detuvo sus hipidos y elevó la vista para mirar la imponente figura del muchacho frente a ella.  
-¿Svet? .. –Parpadea confundida, creyendo que era una mala jugada de su imaginación, ella le había visto, corriendo en dirección contraria, alejándose cada vez más de ella- ¡Svet, Svet!

No puede creerlo, él había vuelto, no había hecho como los demás, de verdad volvió. Se enjuaga las lágrimas con una de las mangas de su hanbok a la vez que se ponía de pie con rapidez y se abrazaba al cuerpo del más alto.  
Lo que continuó a eso no se lo esperó, contra todo pronóstico, él también le abrazó. De manera cálida y protectora.

- No llores..

Y sin caer en cuenta sus ojos habían vuelto a lagrimar. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas tragarse el llanto, por lo que no mucho después la lluvia se detuvo de sopetón, tal como había llegado.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz porque volviste, Svet! –Sonrió de manera radiante, borrando todo rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

No le importaba el silencio del muchacho, lo que realmente importaba es que estaba ahí, frente a ella y aún seguía abrazándole.

- Demasiado tiempo de abrazo –Le escuchó comentar antes de que interpusiera su mano entre ellos y le apartara.

Estiró los brazos intentando volver a abrazarle, encaprichada. Para ella ese tiempo se había hecho demasiado corto para su gusto. Sus labios formaron rápidamente un marcado puchero a manera de protesta.

- De todas formas.. ¿No podemos bajar? –Sonríe de manera nerviosa, agarrando de la mano al más alto, aún no podía superar demasiado bien el hecho de que estaba completamente rodeada por agua, lo único que quería era bajarse, no quería pasar por lo mismo de hace unos momentos, de verdad le aterrorizaba la idea.

Svet le devolvió el apretón y simplemente se volteó, guiándole por entre la gente hasta la salida del barco.

Una vez estuvo en tierra firme no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, como si la tensión de sus hombros y cuello hubiese desaparecido como por arte de magia luego de años.

-La carne estaba buena.. –Fue lo único que pudo rescatar de su experiencia ahí arriba aunque hubiese estado mucho mejor si la hubiese comido junto al muchacho.

- Veo que todavía tienes ánimos para bromear

-No bromeo, de verdad estaba buena~ -Respondió animadamente, alzando su dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación total.

El eslavo simplemente se dedicó a negar levemente con la cabeza.

- Dime, dime Sveeet~ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Pregunta inocentemente, como si la subida al barco no le hubiese bastado, la verdad es que quería pasar más tiempo junto al bielorruso y crear nuevos recuerdos junto a él.

Por su lado, él se tardó en responder, seguramente estaba pensando en una respuesta que no le hiciera comprometerse demasiado.

- ¿Quieres una soda?

Tal parece que fue lo único que se le ocurrió para cambiar de tema, sin embargo, ella sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta una máquina despensora de sodas. Svet sacó un par de monedas para echarlas en la delgada ranura que había a un costado. Ella miraba todo fascinada, el sonido de las monedas al caer era fascinante y nuevo.

Es por eso que no le importaba tener la cara pegada a la vidriera.

- Hazme el favor de alejarte un poco y elegir el sabor.

Solo ahí fue que reaccionó, se alejó un poco, riendo por lo bajo y apretando el botón que seguramente correspondía a la lata que había comprando hace unos días en el supermercado. Se quedó de pie mirando embelesada como la máquina movía la lata hacia delante para dejarla caer.

Pero dejó de moverse y la lata no cayó nunca.

- Genial

Bufó el bielorruso enfadado, la máquina acababa de tragarle las monedas y se había quedado con la bebida, simplemente genial.

- Omo.. ¿Por qué no pasa nada? –Observa aún expectante a que sucediera algo.

- Olvídalo, no va a caer

-¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué no?

Alzó una ceja confundida, mirando con reproche a la máquina que osaba a no entregarle su lata.

- Porque no cayó y no pienso gastar más dinero

Se mordió el labio inferior molesta, no con Svet, sino con la máquina. ¿Cómo podía hacerles esto? Ellos solo querían un poco de ese brebaje delicioso y burbujeante.  
No, ella no se daría por vencida, este solo era el comienzo.

La máquina había osado a revelarse contra una gumiho.

Retrocedió unos pasos, asegurándose de que el eslavo también lo hiciera. Sentía su mirada escéptica sobre ella, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio.

Se giró levemente para luego voltearse y pegarle una patada super especial al estilo coreano a la máquina.

Svet por su lado, miraba todo con la boca casi abierta, sin poder creerse lo que la mujer loca estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, Sun-Hee logró su cometido, la lata había caído enseguida… Pero detrás de esa lata comenzaron a caer muchas más, eso si es que no fueron todas las que contenía la máquina.  
Algunas latas se rompieron y comenzaron a salpicar bebida con fuerza en dirección contraria.

- Omo, Omo, Omo –Repite rápidamente, señalando las latas con diversión- ¡Mira Svet, salieron muchas latas! ¿No es genial? –Le dedicó una sonrisa adorable al muchacho.

Mientras él pensaba para sus adentros que ella realmente era un demonio. ¡Casi ni había tocado la máquina con su pie y las cosas habían terminado así!

Sintió la mano del chico sobre su brazo mientras este recogía la lata que habían comprado, luego se volteó y le arrastró corriendo consigo hacia cualquier lugar lejos de ahí, afortunadamente no mucha gente transcurría ese sitio.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver que el chico lo hacía, mirándole con curiosidad.

- Escucha, esas cosas no debes volver a hacerlas.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué? –Le observa enfurruñada, no sabía que había hecho mal para que le mirara de esa manera, ella solo había sacado la bebida que no habían querido entregarle.

- Porque no es correcto, ¿Entiendes?

Asintió como una pequeña siendo regañada por su padre, no le quedaba de otra si no quería que Svet continuara enfadándose con ella.

-Está bien, Sun-Hee no lo volverá a hacer..

Escuchó el sonido del gas emanar de la lata, para luego ver como el chico se la extendía. Ella lo aceptó encantada, sonriendo de inmediato y llevándose el borde a la boca para beber e aquel líquido tan simpático.

Se detuvo en seco, desde hace unos minutos se sentía extraña, observada. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su hanbok y miró hacia sus costados algo extrañada, era como si les estuviesen siguiendo desde hace un buen rato.  
Creyó que esa sensación era por la concurrencia de la gente, pero ahora que estaba con el bielorruso a solas claramente no era así.

Le extendió la bebida de vuelta a Svet y este frunció el ceño.

- ¿No te gustó?

-Ani, no es eso –Se relame los labios, la gaseosa estaba realmente deliciosa. Esperó a que el chico tomase el envase antes de agregar- ¡Espérame aquí! Enseguida vuelvo~

- ¿Qué?

Y no dejó que dijera ni una sola palabra más antes de desaparecer con rápidez, como si se hubiese fundido con el soplo del viento, dejando a un Svet confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista del chico comenzó a correr, no le sentía demasiado lejos, le alcanzaría.

Se detuvo de golpe, estaba ahí. Miró en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de esa mirada, pero no parecía haber nada. Entonces le sintió, a un costado suyo, a un par de metros de distancia.  
Se volteó para mirarle, inspeccionandole enseguida con una expresión desconfiada.

Ese cabello rubio, esos ojos celeste claro como el cielo.. Se le hacían realmente familiares, pero no recordaba haber conocido a nadie así anteriormente.  
El muchacho sonrió de manera amistosa, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Alzó una ceja confundida, ¿Quién era él?

Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué estaba persiguiendo a Svet o a ella? No, no creía que estuviese mirando al eslavo, en ningún momento sintió que su mirada se dirigiera hacia él.

¿Entonces qué es lo que necesitaba de ella?

El hombre frente a ella elevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro para retirar con cuidado sus gafas, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

- Hello~

**Comentarios y Aclaraciones**

Estoy feliz porque cada vez se une más gente a leer este fic –Es más feliz que perrito con snacks de perro (¿?)-  
OH MY, OH MY. ¿Quién es este nuevo personaje? ¿QUIEEEEEN? Bueno, sé que ya lo saben pero de todas formas vale la pena preguntar.  
Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que me perdonen mis tardanzas. Hoy tuvimos un poquito de SvetxSun-Hee hermoso (¿?) También estoy feliz porque cada vez hay más gente a la que le gusta la pareja. SIGAN ASI, HE DICHO.

Dejen reviews o me taimo (¿?) Que tengan un hermoso día.

Tear.


	7. Mitad Humano, Mitad espíritu

**ADV: **Este fic e historia están adaptadas a los personajes de Hetalia, no esperen que sea completamente igual al dorama original, **HAY muchos cambios**.

**Capítulo 7**

_El hombre frente a ella elevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro para retirar con cuidado sus gafas, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento._

_- Hello~_

La muchacha sonrió de inmediato, pues el joven frente a ella no parecía ser un mal chico, al contrario, se veía bastante amigable.

-**Annyeong*** -Se acerca unos cuantos pasos hacia el- ¡El color de tu cabello es bastante bonito, parece oro! Omo, omo.. Y tus ojos ¡Tan celestes!

El muchacho parpadeó repetidas veces, algo sorprendido por la manera que tenía la chica para iniciar una conversación.

-Hahahaha, yeah.. Uhm, thanks?

Sun-Hee rió por lo bajo, aguantando las ganas de agarrarle un mechón de pelo y comenzar a acariciarlo, de verdad que era bastante exótico. En sus tiempos no existían colores como el de Svet o ese chico en Corea.

La coreana no notó que el recién llegado se mordía el labio inferior y terminaba por guardar un puñal dentro de su abrigo.

-Soy Sun-Hee, ¿Y tú eres..?

Le observó con curiosidad mientras esperaba a que respondiese su pregunta.

-I'm Alfred, the hero!

La asiática asintió levemente, memorizando el nombre recién escuchado. Alfred, no era un nombre feo, además de que era bastante curioso. ¡Svet y él eran bastante curiosos!

-Bueno Alfred, debo irme. Svet debe estar esperándome

-¿Svet? Who is he?

-¡Svet es Svet! Él me trata muuuuuy bien –Alza sus brazos para intentar demostrarle lo mucho que el muchacho le trataba bien- ¡Me cocina carne muy muy muy deliciosa!

- Really? –El norteamericano frunce ligeramente el ceño, recibiendo por respuesta un efusivo asentimiento por parte de la muchacha.

-¡Nos vemos, Alfred! –Comienza a sacudir su mano a manera de despedida, para luego voltearse y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

- Wait!

La muchacha se voltea ligeramente para mirar a Alfred, quien caminó rápidamente hasta un costado de ella mientras sonreía abiertamente. Una vez estuvo al lado suyo le extendió una tarjeta de presentación, con sus datos y su número telefónico.

-Definitivamente debes ir a verme

Sun-Hee tomó la pequeña tarjeta y sonrió emocionada, ese hombre sería el segundo amigo que haría en mucho tiempo. Asintió más que entusiasmada.

-¡Lo haré!¡Claro que sí!

-Well, see ya. _Gumiho _

- ¿Omo? Espe..¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que..?

Escuchó las energéticas risas del hombre en respuesta, mientras este se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar en otra dirección, sacudiendo su mano a manera de despedida.

-¡Espera!

Pero una ventisca de viento le hizo parpadear y para cuando abrió los ojos y enfocó la mirada, él ya no estaba. Alzó una ceja y miró en todas direcciones intentando buscarle pero ya no estaba, se había ido sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

Dirigió su mirada hasta la tarjeta y sonrió nuevamente, definitivamente iba preguntarle a Svet donde quedaba ese lugar. Se volteó y emprendió el camino en dirección hacia el bielorruso, quien al parecer, aún le esperaba donde le vio por última vez.

-o-o-o-X-o-o-o-

El rubio se encontraba en una habitación realmente oscura, iluminada por la única lámpara que residía en el escritorio. Entre sus manos estaba el hermoso puñal, decorado por extraños símbolos antiguos que únicamente él podría entender.

No había sido capaz de capturarla.

Tampoco sentía deseos de hacerlo. No, no quería hacerlo. No quería devolverle a la pintura, aún cuando ese fuese su deber y el por qué de que se encontrara ahí ahora mismo. Había estado observando a la mujer durante horas, no tenía ninguna duda.

Era exactamente a ella.

Min-Hee.

Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba con fuerzas y se llevó una de sus manos rápidamente al pecho, como si ese acto fuese a amenizar un poco más el dolor de su alma, la cual lloraba y gritaba en su interior.

Él no sería capaz de hacerle eso por segunda vez, simplemente no podía. Tomó la envoltura de cuero que pertenecía al puñal y lo envolvió con cuidado, para luego abrir un pequeño cofre igualmente antiguo y depositar ahí el arma blanca.

Habían pasado tantos años, estaba seguro que desde aquella vez no sería capaz de volver a verle nunca más, pero al parecer la vida comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas y jugarretas locas. ¿Cómo podría ella haberse convertido en una gumiho?

Pero no era ella, estaba seguro de que no era, aún cuando sus rostros fuesen idénticos y físicamente sean iguales. Sun-Hee no es Min-Hee, eso lo tiene más que claro.

Movió a un costado el pequeño cofre y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, observando fijamente la lámpara y las partículas de polvo que se dejaban ver debido al haz de luz, como si estas fuesen a decirle algo importante y trascendente.

Había decidido ayudarle y hacerse cercano a ella. ¿Habría sido aquel chico, Svet, quien le sacó de la pintura? Sin duda hizo un buen trabajo, si no hubiese ocurrido, seguramente no hubiese sido capaz de verla nuevamente. En ese aspecto le estaba bastante agradecido.

Pero había algo que realmente le incomodaba demasiado y esa era una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde el momento en que abandonó el parque.  
¿Por qué Sun-Hee estaba entremedio de los humanos? ¿Sería acaso que ella.. deseaba ser humana?  
¿De nuevo?

No, no debía confundirla con Min-Hee.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para despeinar su cabello en acto de frustración. Pero la verdad aquella idea no sonaba tan loca, seguramente esa sería la razón.  
Suspiró levemente, si era así seguramente las cosas irían mal para ella, esperaba que sus suposiciones no fuesen ciertas, de verdad que lo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora, simplemente le quedaba esperar a que la chica viniese a la dirección que le entregó junto a la tarjeta y eso es lo que haría.

Porque para una persona Mitad Hombre, Mitad espíritu, esperar era sólo cuestión de segundos.

-o-o-o-X-o-o-o-

-¡Svet!

-¿Cuánto más pensabas demorarte?

El muchacho traía cara de pocos amigos y no era para menos, Sun-Hee le había dejado ahí esperando sin explicarle nada, simplemente salió corriendo como posesa. Y no, no es como si hubiese estado preocupado.

-Omo.. ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento!

La muchacha junta sus palmas en signo de disculpas, reconociendo que estuvo mal salir corriendo de esa manera.

-Pero ya estoy aquí~

-Así veo

El bielorruso estrujó la lata entre sus manos, desármandola y lanzándola a un bote de la basura, se había tomado el resto que dejó la coreana mientras esperaba a que volviera. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él luego de hacerle esperar alrededor de quince minutos.

-Vámonos

El chico comienza a caminar con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mirando de reojo hacia su costado y esperando a que la chiquilla le siguiera.

-¡Claro, Claro!

La surcoreana se repone de inmediato, corriendo a un lado del chico antes de agarrarle por el brazo con el propio, comenzando a caminar como si de una pareja se tratase.

Svet gruñó por lo bajo.

-Suéltame

-No quiero~

Y no se dijo nada más, simplemente caminaron de esa manera hasta llegar a la casa del eslavo.

**Comentarios y Aclaraciones**

SI, EL RUBIO MISTERIOSO CON GAFAS ES EEUU (¿?) Tomará el papel de Park Dong-joo en el dorama, aunque claramente las personalidades y todo cambiaron, son personas completamente diferente y pues, yo solo adapto según lo que me parece evé.

Bueno, eso sería todo por esta semana, espero hayan disfrutado el capi.

Nooos vemos.  
Tear.


	8. Casi muerte

**ADV: **Este fic e historia están adaptadas a los personajes de Hetalia, no esperen que sea completamente igual al dorama original, **HAY muchos cambios**.

**Capítulo 8**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el día en que Svet intentó deshacerse de la gumiho, cosa que resultó ser nada más que un plan fallido, esta se mantuvo viviendo en su casa durante todo ese período de tiempo y ya iba siendo hora de que Anya regresara a casa. Muy temprano por la mañana recibió un mensaje de su hermana, el cual indicaba que llegaría dentro de un par de horas más a contar de ahora.

Miró el reloj para asegurarse de que no iba tarde, aún no sabía demasiado bien qué haría con la surcoreana, pero estaba claro que no podría deshacerse de ella como lo hizo la última vez. Se cubrió con su típico abrigo y salió a la calle, cerrando la puerta tras él. Hace una hora había hablado con Sun-Hee para explicarle la situación y ella, ella al parecer había entendido así que se quedaría en casa esperando la llegada de él y su hermana.

Estaba seguro de que Anya confundiría las cosas en cuanto le dijera que había una chica viviendo con él en casa y eso no podía suceder, no era una opción.

Pero Svet no se dio cuenta de que el zorro igualmente salió detrás de él a escondidas, manteniendo una distancia prudente para que no fuera a descubrirle, a más de veinte metros, después de todo, aún con esa distancia ella era capaz de saber hacia donde se dirigía, era capaz de mantener un ojo sobre él y a la vez seguirle por su esencia. Tal parece que Svet no estaba haciendo nada divertido, quizás debió ir a visitar a Alfred mientras esperaba. El bielorruso comenzó a andar a través de una calle poco transitada, se atrevería a decir que era una calle fantasma, pues no sentía la presencia de nada alrededor, exceptuando el sonido del motor de un auto que se venía acercando con rapidez.

Cosa normal en este mundo.

Había aprendido bastante sobre los carruajes terrestres, aéreos y marítimos, habían documentales bastante útiles y a prueba de idiotas por la televisión.

Aún así había algo raro, algo estaba mal. Agudizó la mirada, intentando entender que ocurría, el auto no disminuía la velocidad en medida que se iba acercando al eslavo y al parecer, éste aún no se daba cuenta.

Sus sentidos de alerta se dispararon de inmediato, abrió los ojos sin saber qué hacer, ella era realmente rápida pero estaba segura de que no llegaría a tiempo para evitar lo inevitable, el automóvil iba clavado en dirección a Svet. Corrió rápidamente en dirección a ellos, su velocidad no se comparaba a la de un humano normal, era el triple de rápida.

Pero aún así… No lo logró.

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el fuerte impacto. En un segundo a otro Svet yacía unos cuantos metros más adelante y lo que comenzaba a emanar de él en el suelo.. Sangre, el inconfundible olor de la sangre. No lo podía creer, estuvo a menos de dos metros de llegar a él, pero no había sido suficiente. Mantenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo inerte del hombre, sus cabellos plateados se habían teñido de un color carmesí negruzco.

Escuchó la puerta del auto abrirse y luego cerrarse con fuerzas, el hombre que manejaba el auto comenzaba a gritar despavorido. Ella en ningún momento desvió la vista del cuerpo del bielorruso, sentía la necesidad de matarlo, ansiaba destrozarle y hacerle pasar por el mismo dolor que acababa de sufrir Svet.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, el hombre luego de gritar como si la vida se le fuese en ello huyó del lugar. Y ella lo permitió. No podía hacer nada, no podía asesinarle, Svet se pondría triste, no era humano hacerlo.

Aún cuando los humanos se asesinaran entre ellos.

Luego de unos segundos reaccionó y con los ojos igual de abiertos se acercó al cuerpo que yacía pacíficamente en el suelo, incluso en ese estado él se veía tan tranquilo y sereno. En ese momento fue que lo recordó, aún podía hacer algo por él. Se agachó y pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico, alzándole con cuidado para depositar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Alzó delicadamente su mentón con su mano libre y luego, se acercó lentamente hasta su rostro, era capaz de sentir su respiración pausada, estaba vivo.

Sonrió de inmediato, contenta, esperanzada. Podía sentir su pulso a mil por hora, todo había sido demasiado rápido, gracias a Dios había estado cerca para socorrerle. SI le hubiese hecho caso y se hubiese mantenido en casa… No quería siquiera pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos pesimistas, no tenía tiempo, debía hacerlo ahora, de otra manera los daños se agravarían y sería demasiado tarde para él.

Eso ella no lo permitiría, no estaba dentro de las posibilidades.

Acercó sus labios a los del muchacho, los de él se encontraban pálidos y fríos, apenas rozaba sus labios con los suyos. Cerró los ojos y una esfera de luz comenzó a asomarse desde su boca, en el momento en que ésta tuvo contacto con el ambiente comenzó a brillar con intensidad, antes de ser depositada sobre los labios del eslavo e inmiscuirse en su boca.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, lo había logrado. Con eso Svet sería capaz de ponerse mejor, de recuperarse con una rápidez inhumana. Se alejó para realizar un chequeo general al cuerpo del chico, recorriéndolo suavemente con su mano.

Tenía heridas bastante graves, seguramente se debían a la velocidad con la cual fue golpeado, lo que generó un mayor impacto. El sonido que provocaba al respirar solo podía decirle que una de sus costillas fracturadas había tenido contacto con alguno de sus pulmones, sumando un profundo corte al nivel de su nuca y viscerocráneo, claramente un peligro.

Sin contar su muñeca derecha fracturada, afortunadamente no se trataba de una fractura expuesta.

Le tomó con cuidado y le alzó entre sus brazos, observó a sus alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie hubiese presenciado lo que acababa de suceder ahí.

A lo lejos, fue capaz de reconocer las sirenas, las cuales parecían acercarse cada vez más. Al parecer el mismo conductor del auto que atropelló a Svet les había llamado, al menos su conciencia había hecho lo correcto luego de huir.

Las patrullas y la ambulancia se estacionaron en el lugar indicado por el victimario, los policías se bajaron de sus autos para realizar una revisión de lo que había acontecido ahí, los paramédicos de la ambulancia bajaron la camilla, lista para subir a la víctima y comenzar con su tratamiento para mantener a salvo su vida.

Sin embargo, en el lugar solo se encontraba el auto abandonado, ni siquiera fueron capaces de encontrar restos de sangre, no había nada ni nadie. Los funcionaros se miraron sorprendidos entre sí. ¿Qué había sucedido ahí?

-x-x-x-O-x-x-x-

Sentía su cuerpo mucho más pesado de lo normal. A lo lejos era capaz de escuchar un par de voces, ambas eran de mujeres, una de ellas era sin duda la de su hermana, la otra… la otra era de.. ¿De quién era? .. Ah, ya lo recordaba. La razón de sus dolores de cabeza, Sun-Hee.

Esperen, ¿Qué hacía Anya hablando con Sun-Hee? Intentó abrir los ojos, más era realmente complicado, sus párpados eran pesados, nunca antes se había sentido así. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para abrir los ojos, finalmente lográndolo. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue luz, intentó ubicarse, al parecer se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Qué había sucedido? Sólo recordaba salir de la casa para ir en busca de Anya al aeropuerto.

-Omo.. ¡Anya, Anya, está despertando!

Lo siguiente que vio fue el rostro de la gumiho a escasos centímetros del suyo, escudriñándole con la mirada como si le estuviese inspeccionando, se sentía como un ratón de laboratorio gracias a esa mirada, que luego pasó a volverse aliviada.

-¿De verdad?

Escuchó a su hermana preguntar, mientras se ponía al costado contrario de su cama, quedando de frente con la asiática.

-Buenas noches, Svet.

Sonrió de manera maternal, sentía que con ver esa sonrisa era capaz de ascender a los cielos, tan pacífico y tranquilo, el calmante más efectivo sobre él.

La realidad le llegó como un balde de agua fría en pleno rostro.

Primero, Anya y Sun-Hee estaban juntas.

Segundo, ¿Por qué estaba recostado en su habitación? Se supone que había salido a buscar a su hermana, quien regresaba hoy de su viaje.

Tercero, ¿Quién había ido a buscar a Anya?

Cuarto, ¿Por qué sentía como si tuviese un elefante sentado sobre él?

Quinto, su hermana y la gumiho parecían llevarse bien.

Sexto, ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Sun-Hee a su hermana?

Séptimo, parece que solo son esas sus preguntas.

-Haz dormido bastante, brat.

-..¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes, Sun-Hee ha ido a buscarme al aeropuerto, ella es bastante dulce ¿Sabes? Supo reconocerme de inmediato..

La susodicha sonrió ampliamente, como si se sintiese halagada ante los comentarios positivos de su hermana.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas viviendo con ella? –Su mirada indicaba reproche, como si se hubiese perdido una buena nueva.

No, no, esto no podía estar pasando.

Pero ella se veía realmente feliz.

¿Qué demonios?

-Te has conseguido una novia bastante bonita y simpática, da~

-Omo,** gansanmida**~

Volvió a cerrar los ojos de inmediato.

No podía estar sucediendo, simplemente no podía.

Dios.. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

**Comentarios y Aclaraciones**

Bueeeeeeeeeeno, no tengo mucho qué decir. Recuerden que "Gansanmida" significa "Gracias" de manera semiformal.

Pobre Svet, se le acaba de venir el mundo encima (¿?) ¿Qué será esa bolita de luz que le pasó Sun-Hee a Svet? ¿Cómo le hizo Sun-Hee? ¿Por qué le dijo a Anya que Svet y ella eran novios?

OMGGGG- Todo esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo. ( ¿?)


	9. Suspiro de Gumiho

**ADV: **Este fic e historia están adaptadas a los personajes de Hetalia, no esperen que sea completamente igual al dorama original, **HAY muchos cambios**.

**Capítulo 9**

Aún no era capaz de emitir palabra alguna, no porque no pudiese sino que por el shock. ¿Acababa de escuchar la palabra "novia"? ¿Novia? Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente sobre el rostro divertido de Sun-Hee, la muy maldita se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

-Por otro lado, Svet –Llamó la rusa con un claro tono de preocupación- Sun-Hee me comentó que te desmayaste cuando ibas de camino a buscarme.. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Parpadeó confundido, intentando recordar. Nada, no recordaba nada, solo sabía que había salido en dirección al aeropuerto, nada más.

-Si..

Ciertamente ya no se sentía tan pesado como en un principio, ya era capaz de hablar con normalidad y el cuerpo no le dolía, todo aquello fue momentáneo.

Anya, por su parte decidió que era hora de dejarle un poco de espacio a la recién formada pareja, así que simplemente sonrió y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sun-Hee había pasado a sentarse en una de las sillas que reposaban a un costado de su cama, ahora con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

De un segundo a otro la escuchó sollozar y lanzarse a su cuello, anegada en lágrimas.

-¡Creí que te morirías! Aigoo, ¡No debes darme sustos así!

Genial, había hecho llorar a la gumiho y no tenía idea de por qué. Fue capaz de reconocer el sonido de la lluvia afuera, seguramente provocada por las gruesas lágrimas de la surcoreana. Suspiró, aún sin entender muy bien que había sucedido. Se incorporó como pudo y se sentó en la cama, palmeando suavemente la espalda de la mujer para que se dejara de llorar de una buena vez, no le gustaba cuando las chicas lloraban, era ruidoso y le provocaba dolor de cabeza, sumando el hecho de que posiblemente afuera había mucha gente sin paraguas.

-Deja de llorar, todos quedarán mojados por tu culpa..

La joven comenzó a hipar ligeramente, intentando aguantarse el llanto por todos los medios. Luego de unos segundos solo quedaba el rastro húmedo de las lágrimas.

-Sí, ahora sonríe, te ves terrible llorando

La coreana sonrió de inmediato, como si hubiese sido un acto reflejo.

-Sveeeeet.. ¿Te sientes bien verdad? ¿Verdad?

El aludido asintió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, intentando arreglar su cabello.

-¿Qué pasó?

La gumiho guardó silencio durante unos largos segundos, seguramente intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Te atropellaron

Soltó al final, bajando la mirada a sus manos, las cuales comenzaban a jugar nerviosamente con las sábanas. Svet se veía claramente sorprendido, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero estaba seguro de que la muchacha no mentía, estaba claro.

-¿Y cómo es que estoy aquí? No me duele nada.. Ah, explícame lo de la novia de paso.

Sun-Hee sonrió nuevamente, asintiendo ante la pregunta, seguramente comenzaría a relatar lo que sucedió ahora.

-Cuando me dijiste que me quedara en casa.. No lo hice –Desvió la mirada, avergonzada por su comportamiento- ¡Pero no me arrepiento! De otra manera no hubiese podido salvarte, Svet.. ¡El carro iba realmente rápido! No alcancé a llegar y.. Te atropelló –Lo último lo pronunció con una voz ahogada, como si el hecho de recordar aquel suceso le doliese en lo más profundo del alma.

El eslavo había guardado silencio durante el relato y aún lo hacía, invitándola a continuar, aún no respondía sus preguntas.

-No podía permitir que murieses, tenías muchas fracturas y estabas lleno de sangre, por todos lados.. Así que te he hecho un préstamo.

-¿Un préstamo?

La chica asintió, sonriente.

-Sin embargo, debes cuidarlo mucho mucho mucho.

-¿Qué me entregaste?

-Una perla de zorro

Svet cerró los ojos intentando procesar la información.

-¿Me has dado una joya?

Seguía sin entender un carajo, ¿Para qué necesitaría él una perla?

La gumiho asintió rápidamente.

-Ajá, ¡Pero no es cualquier joya! La perla del zorro es también conocida como el suspiro de una gumiho..

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba tres veces más. La coreana lo notó así que prosiguió con su explicación.

-Ahora no te duele nada ¿Verdad? Cuando realmente deberías estar siendo atendido ahora en el hospital por diversas heridas y contusiones. En este caso, la piedra ayudará en tu pronta recuperación, mientras la tengas será como si nada hubiese sucedido. Por otro lado, si te la quito, posiblemente mueras por los daños que obtuviste al ser atropellado..

Increíble, ¿De verdad había algo así como eso en él? Sin embargo, tenía lógica, eso explicaría el hecho de que estuviese tan bien parado luego del accidente.

Pero aún faltaba que explicara lo del noviazgo.

-Como yo te he entregado mi valiosa perla, tú debes hacerme el favor de cuidarla. Es una joya muy sensible, tiene parte de mí –Lleva su mano derecha al pecho del eslavo, manteniéndola ahí- La piedra es sensible al afecto de otras mujeres –Ahora su tono sonaba realmente serio- Es muy susceptible al engaño y si algo así sucediera mientras la portas.. Seguramente se dañará y desapareceré –Traga pesado- Escucha, Svet. A ambos nos conviene que la tengas.. Si la llevas, no morirás..

Ahora entendía, necesitaba aquel título para proteger la joya que llevaba dentro, parecía ser realmente importante para ella. De todos modos no tenía demasiadas opciones para elegir, así que simplemente asintió, aún algo desconfiado.

Sun-Hee sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz de que Svet fuese capaz de entender. SI algo le sucedía a esa perla, recaería inmediatamente sobre ella, confiaba en que Svet sería capaz de cuidarla bien.

-Es por eso que no debes tocar a otras mujeres con deseos reproductivos..

Svet tosió al escuchar aquello, carraspeando para no ahogarse.

-..Ya entendí

**-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-**

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

Los ojos azulados del norteamericano se posaron con desconfianza sobre la muchacha. Sun-Hee se encontraba en el departamento de Alfred esperando la carne que era cocinada por este último.

-Le entregué mi perla a Svet

Respondió la gumiho con calma, relamiéndose los labios ansiosa ante el exquisito olor que emanaba de aquella sartén. Carne, Carne, Carne… Estaba a punto de comenzar a golpear la mesa con el servicio para que el hombre se apresurara en entregarle su carne.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Sun-Hee? Sabes perfectamente lo peligroso que es..

El hombre sirvió la carne en un plato, sin acompañamiento, sin nada y fue hasta la mesa para extenderle el plato a la joven, sentándose frente a ella. No es como si le importara el eslavo, el peligro era para la gumiho. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Si no lo hacía Svet moriría

-¿Y qué? El destino de los humano es ése, morir.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

-Escucha, estoy realmente preocupado por ti, so don't look me like that..

-No dejaré que Svet muera

-Sun-Hee.. Respondeme algo.. ¿Estás pensando nuevamente en convertirte en humana?

La mencionada dejó de comer, elevando la mirada hacia el rostro contrario.

-¡Ése es mi deseo! ¡Realmente quiero ser humana!

-¿Es por él?

La gumiho tragó pesado y asintió, Alfred suspiró derrotado y juntó sus manos.

Había estado pensando bastante en aquello.

-Puedo ayudarte

-¿Qué?

-Puedo ayudarte a convertirte en humana

**Comentarios:**

Disculpen el atraso, la verdad es que me he puesto a hacer otras cosas y he aplazado bastante la actualización de este fic. Pero aquí va, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ( L )

¿Reviews? C:


End file.
